Be Mine
by HopelesslyFictional
Summary: Maya is dating Zig but he's not the one she wants. A story of Camaya's progressing friendship and feelings for each other. Kind of AUish in plot. Rating T only because I'm not sure where I want to go with this story yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone :) So, I decided that I wanted to write more Camaya but felt like I should try something lighter. All of my stories have contained either a suicidal Campbell, a paralyzed Campbell, or a dead Campbell. I figured it was time for an alive and happy Camaya fic.**

**I don't think this was my best. Buuuut I have plans for this story. I really want to try out a Camaya friendship first and then eventually have them start to date. I think I just want this story to be more fun and happy and cutesy.**

**Next chapter will be in Cam's POV and there will be more Camaya interaction. This first chapter is kind of blah because I just wanted to set up the story.**

**But please let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue. :)**

He has those brown eyes that a girl could get lost in forever, mesmerized by their compelling innocence. His eyebrows simply aren't fair. The way he raises them with confusion and furrows them with insecurity is enough to drive anyone crazy. _And that hair._ Those gorgeous brown locks that I could just reach up and run my fingers through and...

_Stop, Maya. Campbell Saunders doesn't even know you exist and you have a boyfriend._

_Zig. Remember him? _

I silently reprimand myself and wonder how long I had been staring at the older boy. It amazes me how long I have liked him now. And it frightens me how much I yearn for his attention. You'd think by now I'd just give up. Campbell Saunders doesn't even know I exist.

And I suppose it's better that way. I have Zig.

_Zig_.

Merely staring at the older Ice Hound evoked butterflies and fuzziness and warmth. I could feel my cheeks grow warm and my heartbeat speed. I was sure my face colored red every time he entered the room.

But when I saw Zig... _Nothing_. Not even a small case of nervousness. No desire to impress him. Sometimes even disdain, like I couldn't bear to look at him.

And I figured that made me a bad person. When you don't like someone, you break up with them, right? That's what normal people do.

But in the case of Zigmund Novak, I had Tori's feelings to keep in mind. When she and Zig broke up, Tori spiraled into a state of heartbreak and anger.

If I'm being honest, I never understood why Tori was so angry. Their breakup wasn't messy, a little out of the blue, yes, but never messy. One day Zig just decided he was over it.

"Tor, uh, I just don't think I can keep doing this, I mean us. This is... I think it's over."

I could have sworn the entire school heard the slap that resounded off of Zig's cheek and the resulting sound of Tori's sobs echoing through the hall.

And, of course, Tris and I did what any good friends would do: isolated Zig and validated Tori's feelings every chance we got.

And it was all going pretty well until Zig had found me one day.

_"Maya!" I rushed down the hall, hoping it seemed as though I was running late, but soon heard muffled footsteps catch up to me. A hand spun me around and gripped my arm firmly. "Can we talk, please?" _

_"Zig, I don't think it's such a good idea. Tori is still really mad at you and she's my best friend, I-" _

_"Maya, I like you. A lot. You're the reason I broke up with Tori in the first place. I think we could be really good together and we have way more in common than Tori and I ever did." _

_I knew my mouth was hanging open and I imagined myself resembling a deer caught in the bright lights of a semi truck._

_I left Zig standing there, my feet carrying me down the hall, my mouth unable to form coherent words, and found Tori sitting by her locker engrossed in a book. _

_"Tor, I- Zig, uh, but he" Words wouldn't form correctly, my brain was scattered and mental images of Tori slapping me as she had Zig invaded my mind._

_"Woah, Maya, deep breaths. What's going on?"_

_"Zig, he just told me that he likes me, Tori, that he wants to be with me. He said that I was the reason he broke up with you, because he liked me. But I just walked away, I swear! Obviously I would never date him, Tor. He's ridiculous for even tell-" _

_"You should go for it." _

_ Once again my brain lost all ability to comprehend what was happening. Clearly my confusion was evident as Tori continued on adamantly. _

_"Maya, I'm not mad. I really think you should go for it. It was obvious you liked Zig at the beginning of the year and if you're the reason he broke up with me, then of course you try things with him!" _

_"But Tori, he's your ex..." I didn't even think I wanted to date Zig, I knew I didn't, but my brain wasn't cooperating and Tori was strangely passionate about getting us together. _

_"Exactly, so I get to tell you when you can and cannot date him and right now, I'm saying go for it. Actually, it would make really happy." _

_I couldn't decide if this was a weird loyalty test or if Tori's strange way of getting over Zig was to have me date him. It even occurred to me that Tori might have snapped, finally lost it and didn't even know what she was saying. But being the naive girl that I am, Zig and I started dating less than a week later. _

Catching a glimpse of my boyfriend now, standing outside the classroom, I realized how much I resented that stupid decision. I never should have started dating Zig. From our first date at The Dot when we split a basket of fries and he chewed with his mouth open to him standing outside the French room right now unable to understand that I don't enjoy being walked to my next class like a puppy, the whole relationship just seemed like a giant headache.

I felt like a horrible person a majority of the time. If I wasn't antagonizing over Zig's faults, I was feeling bad for stringing him along. When I wasn't upset at Tori for convincing me to date him in the first place, I was mad at myself for ever dating her ex. Just when I would get the courage to break up with Zig, I saw Tori's face in my mind, disappointed that I was the reason they broke up and yet even I didn't want him. And all the while, I felt like a liar every time I stared desirably at the Boy With The Eyes.

Those eyes that could make me forget about Zig and Tori and school and practically everything around me for even the briefest of moments.

Suddenly I was pulled from my thoughts when I realized I was staring at an empty chair. Those eyes I adored so much weren't where they used to be and I become subconsciously aware that someone was in very close proximity to me.

"Hey, I think you dropped this."

A tender hand reached out, pencil in tow, and place the writing utensil on my desk. He flashed me a crooked smile and I had to wonder if I wasn't dreaming.

_Come on, brain! Work! Say something cute! Or simple! Just say something! _

"Uh..."

The bell sounded in the distance and I found myself eternally grateful.

I realized my hands had began perspiring quite a bit, my lips growing dryer by the second, and I willed my heart to slow down.

I watched the Ice Hound exit the room and, even with my boyfriend motioning for me to meet him in the hall, I couldn't help but start to plan our wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there :) I'd just like to thank those of you that reviewed, favorited, and followed. I wasn't sure that this story would even catch on but I really appreciate those of you that took the time to read it.**

**This story is still in its opening stages so I haven't decided how far I want to go with it or if I want to continue it for a while. That kind of depends on if anyone is enjoying it. I realize that sometimes I can write some pretty decent stuff and other times... it's not so great. So I really appreciate your honest feedback.**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think! :)**

The house already reeked of underage drinking and those that weren't hooking up were doing something pretty close to it in the middle of the dance floor.

My first high school party. And... This was it? Why did I even let the guys talk me into coming?

Come to think of it, they didn't really talk me into it. It was pretty much a "do or die" invitation.

_"Rookie, you are going to this party. We're a team and we need to show unity. And if you don't come, I promise you'll make up for it at the next practice." _

Trying to avoid a death sentence, I figured a half an hour wouldn't hurt and so I found myself lingering near the door, watching the after-dark versions of my classmates make decisions they'd surely regret in the morning, ready to make a fast get away when I could.

Someone shoved a red cup in my face and seeing as they were too wasted to understand my protests, I timidly reached out, taking the drink into my hand.

I sniffed and took a small sip, just for good measure. Hey, I might as well get the whole high experience while I'm here as I don't think I will ever be coming to another party.

_Yuck_! Alright, it was definitely time to go.

Just as I was heading out the door, Ice Hound jacket snuggled close around my body, eyes averted down, I saw her out of the corner of my eye.

Her blonde hair flashed by me in a blur and I swear I got a whiff of that vanilla lotion that regularly filled my nostrils in French.

_Keep moving, Saunders. She's dating that dark haired niner, she's not into you. You aren't helping yourself by sticking around like some stalker. _

My grip on the door handle loosened and I found myself leaning against a wall, my eyes never leaving her figure.

I watched her carefree movement on the dance floor, her laughter filling the air and bringing music to my ears every time her other niner friend did a ridiculous dance move.

She wasn't dancing with her boyfriend and I wondered where he was. I knew it was absurd, but something told me that he wasn't good enough for her, that they weren't meant to be.

_Because she's meant to be with me. _

I stood there watching her, and probably looking like a complete creep, for much longer than I anticipated. Her smile was so compelling and... _beautiful_. Every time she smiled, the room seemed to get a little lighter. No matter how hard I tried, and truthfully I wasn't trying very hard, I couldn't look away.

I just kept imagining myself out there dancing with her.

_Snap out of it, Saunders. This is getting ridiculous. You've hardly ever talked to her! _

My blonde soulmate pulled out her phone and then glanced around the room as if she was searching for someone, somewhat halfheartedly I noticed.

My eyes followed her running up the stairs until she was out of sight and I let out a sigh in frustration.

_Maybe you could try talking to her. She has a boyfriend, but there's no rules against talking, right? _

"Cammmmmm! You haven't danced like at all tonight! The star hockey player should definitely be on the dance floor. Dance with me!"

Before I could even will my feet to move, I was accosted by some half-drunk puckbunny, practically drooling over my future NHL title.

"Oh, I'm not much of a dancer, sorry. But Dallas, uh, he'd probably dance with you..."

"But I wanna dance with you, Campbell!"

The way she slurred over my full name brought about feelings of nausea and I wanted nothing more than for her to go away.

"No really, I just don't think-"

I was already running out of excuses when I saw that angelic blonde hair scurry down the stairs, tears staining her face, and run out the back door.

I left the puck bunny standing there and rushed out the same door.

For a girl I had never really talked to, my heart ached quite a bit for her pain.

Finding her sitting on the porch steps, head in hands, staring out at the lawn strewn with empty, crumpled cups, I cautiously made my way to her side.

She must have heard my footsteps as, without even turning around, she spoke out suddenly.

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to interrupt you. I just wanted to see if you were alright. Uh, I'll go now..."

_Nice going, Saunders. _

Before I could even turn to leave, her head spun around and a look of pure mortification overtook her previous look of sorrow.

"Oh my gosh, uh, I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was you, I thought it was someone else."

The way she stuttered and sucked in small, quick breaths between words tortured me to no end. There was a quirkiness in her demeanor that was so enticing.

With a sudden gust of confidence, I stepped forward and sat next to her on the steps, noticing the way she inched slightly to make room for me.

"So... Wanna talk about it?"

A giggle escaped her lips and I wanted nothing more than to capture that burst of laughter and forever play it over and over in my ears.

"It's... complicated."

"Well, the way I see it, there's a girl crying that most certainly doesn't deserve to be crying. What's wrong, Maya?"

_Woah. Where is this coming from? Seriously, five minutes ago you couldn't wait to leave the party and now you're comforting the girl of your dreams like you do it for a living... _

"You know my name?"

I wasn't expecting that as a response. Of course I knew her name.

"Of course. We have French together."

_And I practically stare at you everyday... _

"Oh right, duh. Sorry. I, uh, nevermind. Anyway, you don't want to hear about my life's drama I'm sure."

"Ah, but I do. See, if you don't tell me what's wrong, I'm going to spend the rest of my night wondering why such a pretty girl was crying so hard."

I realized immediately what I had said and saw her shift in her position while a rosy blush made its way to her cheeks.

_You don't want her to think you're some sort of weirdo, Saunders. Say something else! _

"But uh, you don't want that, do you? Come on, why are you crying, Maya?"

_God, if this girl doesn't already think I'm a freak, she will be the end of this conversation. _

"I saw Zig, my, um, boyfriend, kissing Tori, my best friend; she's in our French class, too. I'm sure you've noticed her if you've noticed me..."

"Oh God, Maya, I'm so sorry. I didn't-I didn't know. Are you okay?"

_Wow, Saunders. This is just going fantastic for you, isn't it? _

Her faced contorted into that of a smile, almost portraying relief. Obviously, my confusion was pretty evident because Maya spoke up.

"Would it be horrible if I said I was happy?"

I could hardly mask my excitement. I knew they weren't right for each other.

"No, I don't think so. But if you're happy about it, why were you crying?"

More giggles, then more tears.

Laughter and crying mixing together, pulling my heart apart at the seams.

"I haven't wanted to be with Zig for a long time. Actually, I never wanted to be with Zig. We just aren't right for each other. But he's Tori's ex and I couldn't just break up with him. She would've hated me. So, I just dated him and dated him and dated him... God, it feels like I've been dating him forever. It's only been like a month! Oh, and then-" Her voice cracked and I swear my heart was breaking within my chest. Hearing such happiness mixed with such regret killed me.

"Then tonight I was finally free. I finally got an out, I was done with Zigmund Novak. But how horrible does that make me sound? I'm such a bad person for stringing him along. But then Tori, my best friend in the entire world, kissing him behind my back? I should be mad, right? And I am! But then part of me doesn't even care because I didn't want him in the first place. It's not like I'm angry that they're hooking up. I think I'm happy. I'm definitely happy."

My face must have flatlined because Maya's tear-stained face broke out into a fit of laughter and then morphed into a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry! I must sound psychotic... But it felt really good to finally say all of that. Uh, I guess I should be going. There's no reason for me to stay here and since I'd rather not get a ride with either of them, I had better start walking. Th-thanks for listening... I'm sorry again."

I noticed the nervousness that invaded her voice and the cute inflection of insecurity.

_Now's your chance, Saunders._

She started to walk away, turning on her heels, but I spoke up begging her to wait.

"It's no problem, really. I enjoyed talking to you. And I'm gonna walk you home, okay?"

Clearly caught off guard by my bold statement, hell, I was caught off guard by my bold statement, Maya began stuttering with her answer.

"Y-you don't have to do that, I'll be fine, r-really. Plus, you should stay... I don't want to make you leave the party..."

"Maya, I'm having about as much fun at this party as you are." I saw her crack a smile and continued on. "I only came cause the guys forced me. Besides, I'm not going to let a crying girl walk home alone, at night, when there's weird drunk people roaming the streets. What kind of guy do you think I am?"

The smile that graced her perfect face was too much and I thanked the universe for finally letting something go my way.

Twenty minutes later, we were rounding the corner to Maya's house and I could feel my heart dropping into my stomach, unwilling to let her go.

"Thanks for walking me home, I had fun talking to you." The shyness I so adored enveloped Maya once again and she spoke her gratitude staring at the sidewalk, the meekest of smiles plastered on her face.

"No problem. I had fun, too. You're different, Maya." Her eyes found mine and I wondered what in the world possessed me to say what I had. Yet I knew what I said was the most truth I had spoken all night. "You're not like the other girls. You're different."

Her eyes flashed with embarrassment and hesitation.

"In a good way. In a really good way."

And with that I turned around, walking swiftly in case my newfound confidence decided to desert me and there was still time for me to screw something up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone :) Okay, first off, my apologizes! I hate when people leave stories for as long as I have but I swear I was really busy. But I promise I'm going to try my hardest to update faster from now on!**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and favorited and followed. You are all amazing people and I thank you so much for your support. **

**I know this story is different from my others and because of the different POVs and writing style I'm using, I really appreciate honest feedback. If something doesn't sound right or you aren't a fan of something I wrote, honestly you can let me know!  
**

**If you don't mind, please review and let me know how I did on this one! :)**

_He reached up, hand caressing my cheek and grabbed me around my waist. His gentle, brown eyes stared at me with such passion and intensity I felt myself gulp slightly. _

_He pulled me closer, his hand pressing roughly into my back and his minty breath warming my cheek. _

_"You're different, My. That's what I like about you." I felt my body go limp in his arms as my knees began to shake. I was sure I wasn't capable of supporting myself had his arms not been there to steady me. "You're special." _

_I opened my mouth to return the compliment but was quickly hushed. _

_"My, no more talking..." And with that he leaned forward the short distance he still had to my lips and I could feel the heat radiating from his body envelop me. _

_My eyes swooped shut, my breath hitched, my heartbeat scattered and... _

My damn alarm sounds in the background.

Groggily, I sat up in bed frustrated that the sleeping gods couldn't have given me just a few more minutes of dreamy slumber and frustrated with myself for having yet another Campbell Saunders dream.

Why did he have to be so nice to me at that party? Now my already intense crush on the young Ice Hound had escalated even more. And he probably still didn't like me.

_He was just being nice at the party. You was crying pathetically and he, being the nice guy that he is, tried to comfort you. Nothing more_.

Yet as much as I begged my feelings for Cam to go away, I found myself continuously conjuring up some romantic scenario for the boy and I in my dreams. For the past three days now.

How much of a stalker could I be? He probably doesn't even remember my name and here I am, fantasizing about him...

And today was Monday, of course.

_There's no avoiding him now, Maya. _

_Great. _

I find myself toiling with my hair for an extra 20 minutes as I get ready and glancing in the mirror several times, just praying that I looked at least somewhat desirable, although I highly doubted it.

If only I had asked Tori to sleepover last night, she could have made me over into someone unrecognizable, someone beautiful.

As I am mentally kicking myself for my lapse in judgement, a name resounds in my head as if on a continuous loop.

_Tori. _

It hadn't even crossed my mind about how I was going to face Tori today... Would she be mad at me? Should I be mad at her? Are her and Zig back together? Are Zig and I officially broken up?

Forcefully, I grab my backpack off of the floor and head downstairs, apprehending the surely horrible day that awaits me.

* * *

Three periods into the day and so far, so good. No sign of Campbell or Zig and as Tori was running late this morning, she wasn't in first period.

My feet carry me timidly into French, eyes glued to the tiles below me as though my life depends on never looking away. I can sense someone next to me and face begins to blush.

"Maya?"

_Oh, thank God. _

"Tristan, hey! How was your weekend?"

_Anything to make conversation, Matlin. _

I realize how flustered I had been as I stumble over my words.

"You mean after you ditched me at the party on Friday?"

Shit. The last thing I need right now is another person to add to my "Avoid-At-All-Costs" list.

"Tris, I'm so so sorry! There was a... I mean-it was a weird night... I-"

"M, all is forgiven!" I can feel my face flush and watch one of Tristan's paper flutter as I exhale a deep breath.

_Good, Tori hasn't told him yet. You can still avoid- _

"Or at least all will be forgiven if you tell me what happened between you and Zig."

_It just isn't your day today. _

Before my brain can even register Tristan's word fully, Madame Obre clears her throat and I tug Tristan into our seats, not even bothering to check for Cam or Tori.

"Okay class, I still have your French exams to grade so I figured today I would give you group time to complete any unfinished assignments. They are all due at the end of class. _Merci_!"

I know I have only mere seconds before Tori comes bounding over or Tristan calls out for her to join us.

"I caught Tori kissing Zig and I didn't confront them about it. I have no idea where any of us stand with each other. And then I talked to Cam at the party and he was being really nice to me, but I have no idea where I stand with him either. Just please don't say anything, Tris."

Staring, clearly shocked at the information I had just provided him, he vigorously shakes his head and accompanies it with a look that clearly says "We'll talk about this later".

The grateful smile I return him is soon replaced by a look of caution as Tori scoots her chair between the two of us, all smiles.

"Hey guys! So what work do you have to finish up? I just have the chapter 4 study guide, wanna each take a section so we can get done faster? Maya, I totes want to go shopping tonight, I need a new outfit for some dinner party thing my parents are throwing. Are you in?" She shifts her body slightly so she is staring at Tristan. "Tris, of course you're invited, too."

_What? _

Am I missing something?

"Um, Tori?" The bubbly girl looks at me as if she is anticipating my acceptance of her shopping invitation. "Are we okay then? I mean... I haven't even talked to Zig yet but I figured someone would be mad at someone in this situation."

The innocent look she shoots me makes me regret ever opening my mouth. My face grows warmer with every passing moment that she doesn't answer.

"Well?"

"Well, what? Maya, I don't know what you're talking about."

I promised myself that I wouldn't get mad. I told myself that it was my fault to begin with because I wasn't a good girlfriend to Zig and, hell, I didn't even like the boy in the first place. But here my best friend was, sitting in front of me, acting as though she hadn't just betrayed me days earlier.

"Are you kidding me right now? Tori, I caught you kissing my boyfriend. I saw you two! If you wanted to get back together with him, you should have just come to me! You should have just told me! And I was going to just forget about the whole thing, let you have him if you want him. But are you seriously just going to act like nothing happened? Like you didn't just kiss my boyfriend?"

Obviously too caught up in my anger, I hardly notice Tristan's warning look behind Tori.

"Some friend you are, Tori. You can't at least apologize?"

"Some friend _I am_? What about you Maya, you're the one that dated the guy you knew I loved in the first place!"

"You told me to!"

Pulled out of my blind mixture of hurt, confusion, and anger by Madame Obre's stern voice, I immediately realize how many sets of eyes are staring at me.

_Including those puppy-like eyes I adore so much. _

"Ladies! This is not the time or place for this and it sure doesn't sound like French you're getting so passionate about over there."

Tori innocently glances her eyes to the floor and I can once again feel warmth penetrating my already pink cheeks.

"Madame Obre, can I use the restroom?" Not waiting for a response, and not planning on returning, I scoop my books into my arms and scurry out of the room, a few stray tears falling freely down my face.

I make it as far as the garden before my adrenaline falters and I hear quick footsteps behind me.

Huffing, I throw my books on a nearby bench and slide down after them. A pair of scuffed converse catch my eye as I look up into the concerned face of Campbell Saunders.

"Hey, are you okay? You know, you may not want to make a habit out of us talking only when you're crying..." His face embodies light and happiness and ease and I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

He must take this as an invitation to sit as he gingerly takes up the open space next to me on the bench.

"That must have looked like a mess. Does everyone think I'm crazy now? You didn't have to come after me..."

"Nah, I think only a couple people think your nuts." A crooked smile is lazily flashed in my direction.

_This guy is good at making you laugh, Matlin._

"But I wanted to come after you. That was pretty intense. I told Madame I just wanted to see if you were okay. And to think I was going to ask you how you were feeling after the party... I think I got that answer."

"Well thanks for being here, again. I really do appreciate it. Everything is just a mess right now... I don't know what to do. Things are complicated..."

I feel his warm hand attach itself to my cold one and brace myself for the wave of butterflies invading my stomach.

"Well, there's a saying in my family: 'Keep your head up and stick on the ice'."

I can't stop the string of giggles that escape my mouth.

_He's perfect. _

"I'm pretty sure that's for hockey, doofus." His smile once again graces his face and I wonder what I did to deserve such a reward.

"I know, I know. But my point is, don't let anybody get you down, Maya. You're a strong girl. Just do what makes you happy and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I'm sure everything will get better between you and Tori soon enough."

His voice sounds like music to my ears. Music that I never want to cease.

"Thank you, Campbell."

A comfortable silence fills in the air around us as we admire the blooming flowers and singing birds.

"Shouldn't you get back to French? I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

_Why would you question him wanting to spend time with you? _

"Nah, Madame won't miss me that much. Besides, I hardly know what she's saying half of the time. I'd much rather spend time with someone that I can actually understand."

Cam breaks the silence once again.

"Maybe you need a break from Tori and Zig. And I know I can sure use a break from the hockey guys. Would you maybe wanna... hang out sometime?"

A sudden hesitancy invades his voice and I become aware of how shy Cam really is.

Immediately nodding, a smile plastered on my face, and thanking whatever higher power gave me this opportunity, I can only hope that the rest of the semester is as perfect as this moment right now.

**I don't take French nor have I ever ****_taken _****French in my life... I don't even know if "Obre" is a name or if that's how you spell it. But I'm going with it. And the "Merci"... that was my tribute to the French language considering it's about the only French word I know the meaning for...**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there :) First off, thank you thank you thank you to everyone that is reviewing, favoriting, following, or just reading. It really means a lot to me.**

**This story and all of the Camaya fics on this site have absolutely become my last shred of sanity. Watching Maya and the way she's acting right now, nope. Can't deal with that. And tonight's episode was too much in terms of Campbell feels. His picture on Maya's phone and Maya's "I should probably make sure it's okay with him, too. Oh... wait." were too much for me. What did you guys think of the episode/how Maya was acting?**

**Let me know your thoughts on this update, please! Thanks for reading :)**

_Just focus on the problems on the board, Saunders. You need to pull at least a B in this class. _

But how was I supposed to pay attention to what Armstrong was saying when visions of the blonde niner were floating around in my head?

I still can't believe she agreed to hang out with me.

_Not like it means anything. Pull it together. You and Maya are friends. Nothing more. _

Are we friends? We really have only spoken twice and both times she was crying... But I can't shake the nagging feeling that tells me I'm supposed to know her; I'm supposed to be in her life. She's supposed to be in mine.

Now I just need to figure out what we can do tonight. I could take her to Little Miss Steaks and pay for her meal. Would that make it seem too much like a date? I don't want to intimidate her. Maybe she can pay for her own meal?

_Sure, Saunders. Then you'll seem like an insensitive jerk. _

Maybe we can just go see a movie and then get hot chocolate at The Dot. I heard that was where all Degrassi students hung out and from what I've seen, it's a pretty relaxed environment. It should be perfect-casual, friendly, _perfect_.

"Campbell, you seem pretty interested with what's going on outside. I'm assuming you already know how to solve number 14. Why don't you share your answer with the class?"

Shit. Tearing my eyes away from the window, I let out a small sigh as I frantically search my blank paper for an answer that's not going to appear.

"Uh-" The bell sounds and my classmates begin packing up their books and shuffling out the door.

_Thank God. _

I bolt out of the room before I get another "You need to keep your priorities straight, Campbell" lecture. As I am rounding the corner, nearly out of breath, a familiar voice wafts through the air and finds my ears.

"Zig, you kissed Tori, while you were dating me! Excuse me if I don't 'give you another chance'."

I know it's wrong to eavesdrop but my feet couldn't be bothered to move. Peeking from behind the wall concealing my presence, I see the back of Maya's body as she fiddles with her locker combination. Zig stands to the side of her, eyes intensely focused on her face in a way that makes me irrationally uncomfortable, even a bit angry.

"Come on, Maya! I said I was sorry already!"

"Really, you did? Was I not there for that?" The sarcasm in Maya's voice makes me smile and I attempt to stifle a chuckle.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Really, really sorry. Kissing Tori was a mistake... I like you, M." I suddenly get an incredible urge to punch Zig right there. The way he spits out his nickname for her, as if he'll say anything to get back in her good graces, provokes something within me.

"I don't think we're meant to be together, Zig. You clearly still like Tori if you kissed her. I hope we can still be friends, though. I really appreciate your friendship."

"I don't wanna be friends, Maya!" I feel my hands curl into fists and my eyes narrow to something of a glare.

"That's all I can offer you right now. I haven't been honest with you, Zig. I don't think I ever felt for you what you felt for me and for that, I'm sorry. I just don't think it's right for us to be together. I don't know if it was ever right." Coolly, Maya collects the rest of her books from her locker and deposits them into her backpack before gently shutting her locker and squeezing Zig's shoulder. With that she turns to walk away and I can't help but notice the sigh of relief she breathes.

My eyes follow her until she's disappeared and then I glance at Zig. He just stands there, mouth agape, as if he's trying to comprehend everything that just happened.

_She broke up with you, dummy! You and Maya are no more_, I want to scream at him.

"Who are you eye stalking, Rook? Isn't that Mini Matlin's boyfriend?" Dallas catches me off guard and I wonder how long he had been standing there.

"Not anymore." I'm sure my words come out more defensive than they needed to. I immediately regret even opening my mouth.

"Oh, I get it! Rookie's got a crush. You and niner Matlin, huh? Wait till the guys hear this-"

"Dallas, no. Please. I don't have a crush- I mean, she doesn't like me anyway- just please. I'm begging you. Don't tell the guys. Maya's the first friend I've had since I got to Degrassi, besides you guys, please don't screw this up for me."

I hope my voice carries at least a hint of sincerity as I plead with my eyes for Dallas to just stay quiet.

"Sure, Rook. I'll stay quiet. But I expect you to get your girl."

Is Dallas actually being supportive for once?

I hesitantly nod my head while a shadow of a smile invades my face.

Maybe this semester really is looking up.

Deciding to test my luck even further, I reach for my phone as the older boy walks away. With a sudden urge of confidence, I text Maya asking if she wants to see a movie with me tonight.

_Get your girl, Rookie. _

As I rack my brain trying to remember my locker combination, I feel a vibration in my jacket pocket.

**Maya:** Hey Cam! I'm sorry... I really wanted to hang out with you tonight but my parents are overnight at some conference and Katie's at her boyfriend's house all night. I'm 'not allowed to leave the house' :P

My heart starts to drop, my confidence beginning to falter, when an idea pops into my head. Shoving the phone back into my pocket, I mentally pat myself on my back for coming up with such a brilliant idea.

* * *

Gripping the basket in my hands tightly, I slowly reach for the doorbell. The bell sounds through the house and I can hear gentle footsteps quickly getting closer, mocking the sporadic beating of my heart.

The door swings open leaving a surprised-hopefully a pleasantly surprised-Maya standing there. Her lips curl into a smile before morphing into a lopsided frown.

"Cam! I'm happy to see you but I thought you got my text... I'm not allowed to leave tonight. I'm really sorry."

"Oh, I got your text. I figured, what kind of friend would I be if I let you stay here all alone tonight? Plus, you don't seem like much of cook, but The Dot, I hear they make great food." I hold up the picnic basket, flashing a shy smile.

"We're friends?"

_You shouldn't have even tried, Saunders. _

My face must show some semblance of hurt because Maya quickly clears her throat before continuing on.

"Cause I want to be! I'm just glad you said that! _Friends_... I like that. I think I need someone like you in my life. So, do you wanna come in?" She motions me inside while I work on regaining my confidence.

I surprise her by latching my hand onto hers and pulling her outside.

"Maya Matlin, you can't have a picnic inside!" I pause giving her time to shut the front door and then gently pull her to the gate leading to her backyard.

"You are so cheesy! Do you set up picnics for all of your friends?" I can't help but notice how her smiling face seems to outshine the sun or how her lighthearted laughter puts the singing birds to shame.

"Nah, just the special ones." She squeezes my hand tighter. I mull over the word 'friends' in my own mind. It's not exactly what I want but it's a start.

_You need her in your life, too, Saunders. _

* * *

Maya and I lay side by side on the blanket I found in the Clarkson's basement. The sun had long since set and we fill the nighttime with secret confessions and never ending laughter. I somehow end up confessing that I actually enjoy watching The Bachelor and Maya let's slip that she still sleeps with a stuffed animal at night.

It almost scares me how comfortable I feel with this girl. I talk about things with her that I haven't spoken to anybody about.

"It's so beautiful." Maya motions toward the starry sky and lets out an amazed sigh.

_They're nothing compared to how beautiful you are, Maya. _

"You know, it's funny; I haven't noticed the stars once since I got to Toronto, until now." I sense her movement and turn my head to see her staring back at me.

"Do you miss them? Your family? I can't even imagine being so far away."

The question strikes me. Not once since I've been here has anyone bothered to ask me how I felt. I feel a pool of tears well up in my eyes.

"It's... hard, yeah. I miss them everyday. I mostly miss the little things. My mom's cooking, my brother's snoring, the affection. I think that's the hardest part. Back home, my family was always hugging and hanging out and just, being together. Here, I'm all alone, ya know?"

She looks at me genuinely concerned before trying to lighten the mood.

"What about the puck bunnies? I'm sure they'd show you some affection..." She winks and I can't contain the laughter that bubbles up inside of me.

"Yeah, but I don't want those girls."

For a minute, I think I can detect a bit of insecurity on her face.

"But why don't you date those girls, Campbell? I mean, there's so many of them. There's gotta be at least one you would consider dating..."

_Are you really going to tell her this, Saunders? She's going to think you're a loser. _

"Want to hear something really lame? Promise you won't laugh?" She nods her head eagerly, anticipating my secret. "I've never actually... kissed anyone before. I've never had a girlfriend..."

Her face never changes. She just stares at me as if I had only just told her what I had for lunch earlier.

"Wanna hear something even lamer?" Now it's my turn to nod. "I haven't kissed anybody either."

Did I hear that right?

"Maya, what? You were dating Zig for like a month, right? You never kissed him?" I'm positive she's joking or just lying to make me feel better.

"No, really! He always tried to kiss me but I would just turn my head at the last second or make up some excuse about somewhere I had to be and leave him standing there. We never kissed!"

"That's horrible!" Once again we succumb to a fit of laughter.

She breathes out "I know, I know" between giggles before becoming once again serious.

"I guess I just knew Zig wasn't the right guy for me. I wanted my first kiss to mean something. Ya know?"

I nod my head and look into her deep blue eyes.

To my surprise, she leans in first and I inhale slightly before leaning in myself.

_This is really happening. This is going to happen. _

Our lips are centimeters apart now. I can feel her warm breath on my face and smell the strawberry bubblegum scent that still lingers.

Just before our lips actually connect, we hear a door open and a light illuminates us, dimming out the stars beauty above it.

"Maya! Care to explain what's going on?"

Maya scurries off the blanket and rushes to who I presume to be her sister while I just lay there, on the blanket, trying to make out the beautiful stars that moments before covered the sky.

_Just your luck, Saunders. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi there! Once again, I apologize for taking so long to update. I'm on my Spring Break right now (it's actually over today) so I thought I could get a lot of writing done, but I was actually really busy this break and I told myself I wouldn't update until I read the book I had to for school (guess who still didn't read the book?).**

**As always, your reviews make my day. I really appreciate everyone taking the time to read this story and dealing with my inconsistent updating schedule. I cannot thank you enough.**

**Please, let me know what you think of this update! :)**

It had been three days. Three whole days since I almost kissed Campbell Saunders, since I almost kissed the boy of my dreams. And it had been three days since we had spoken.

At first, I had just chalked it up to nerves, shyness, insecurity, everything that I was feeling too. But how shy can this boy really be? He showed up to my house with a picnic basket for God's sake! He confessed personal information to me, we held hands, he almost kissed me. He couldn't have just been ignoring me solely over nerves.

Maybe I was wrong all along and Cam never liked me at all. Maybe the "date" we shared was nothing more than a fluke. Maybe he realized that he had almost kissed a stupid niner band geek and freaked out. Maybe...

God, I am so tired of 'maybe' scenarios running through my mind. I just wish he would talk to me!

Taking my seat in French, my head still swimming with different reasons as to why he could be avoiding me, I sense Tristan slid into the seat next to me.

"-aya! Hey! Are you in there?" I barely catch what Tristan's saying, too wrapped up in my own mind, when I see the Ice Hound himself enter the room.

I smile brightly, hoping to catch his glance, but see that he focuses his gaze on the floor directly avoiding any real eye contact with me.

My face grows warm and I can feel my blood start to boil. I have half a mind to march right over to his desk, slam my hands down, and demand an explanation. I control this urge and settle for ranting to Tristan instead.

"Okay, Tris, just say, hypothetically, that you go on a picnic with this guy and then you wind up looking at stars together and talking all night. And you feel a connection with this boy and you know you're soulmates. And then you almost kiss! I mean, mouths are 2 centimeters away from each other... then an annoying older sister ruins the moment... But anyway, it was a magical night and everything was perfect!"

Tristan's puzzling look assures me that I've been rambling. I try to compose myself but the confusion in my chest just keeps bubbling up unable to be contained.

"Now let's say this magical evening happens and then, the next day, nothing. The day after that, nothing. Nothing for three days. The guy won't even speak to you. What does that mean?"

I must look pretty flustered because I catch the stares of several of my classmates and my reflection in Madame Obre's television has me looking like a tomato.

_You need to calm down, Matlin. If Cam sees you like this, he will really never talk to you again. _

Thankfully, there's no chance of him catching my frenzied appearance as he has barely teared his eyes away from his desk.

"Oh, My, Gosh! Are you talking about Cam? Did you two have a picnic date?" Tristan can hardly contain his excitement, making me feel a little better as he seems more wound up than I was.

I give a slight nod to confirm his suspicion and let him continue on.

"Maya, this is amazing! I always knew you and _Zigmund Novak_ weren't meant for each other. I don't even think he and Tori are meant for each other, the guy is scum... But that's beside the point! So, now Cam isn't speaking to you?"

I ignore but appreciate his burst of Zig-hate. Ever since Zig kissed Tori behind my back, Tristan has been really supportive of me finding a new guy and a huge proponent of letting the world know what a jerk Zig was.

Personally, I didn't think of Zig as a jerk. Sure, what he did was wrong and I wasn't ever his biggest fan, but I wouldn't classify my annoyance with him under 'hate'. It was nice having Tristan on my side rather than Tori's, as he usually is, though.

"No, Tris! And I don't know why! We almost kissed, Katie ruined it, and by the time I came back to say goodnight to Cam, he was gone. Now he just ignores me in the halls and hasn't answered any of my texts."

Tristan's face takes on a look of thoughtfulness as he digests the new information. He was always so good with helping me navigate my own pathetic love life, it always made me sad that he didn't have a guy of his own. He really deserved one.

Before Tristan can answer, the bell rings and Madame begins her lesson.

Half way through the chapter, the pondering boy next to me leans over and simply whispers, "He's probably just shy."

_Shy. Maybe. Probably._ All of the words jumble together in my head and make paying attention difficult.

I just wish I knew what was going on in his head.

* * *

Throwing my bag against my bed, I reach for my sounding phone and retrieve it from my jacket pocket.

**Tris: Hey! So, there's a party tonight. I heard Owen talking about it. We should go! I guess all grades are invited. It would get your mind off the Cam situation... **

I sigh and plop down on my bed.

**I don't know... I don't really like parties, and you saw what happened at the last one! **

I barely have time to think of a new excuse before Tristan replies.

**Tris: Oh come on Maya! Tori and Zigmund don't even know about this party... And we deserve to have some fun! It's Friday! Don't make me beg :( **

I guess there isn't really any harm in attending a party for a few hours. It'd be better than sitting at home and antagonizing over Cam...

**Alright, fine! But you better get over here and make me look pretty! ;) **

**Tris: Be there in 10. **

I had to laugh at how excited Tristan is. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Two hours, a new dress, and some flawlessly applied makeup later, and Tristan and I were finally at the party.

Opening the door revealed various Ice Hound jackets and congratulatory posters hanging on every open space.

"Are you kidding me? This is an Ice Hound party, Tris!"

"Oh my God, Maya, I am so sorry. We can leave, maybe catch that new Jennifer Lawrence movie, I'll pay! I really didn't know-"

I cut his rambling short. For once, I'm actually confident enough in my wardrobe for it to be wasted in a dark theater. Scanning the crowds of people, I don't see anyone that even resembles Cam and I take that as a good sign. As a reason for us to stay.

"We're already here... I guess there would be no point in leaving-"

"No. Tristan, you were not invited to this party. And Chicken Cutlet over here definitely wasn't." Owen interrupts our debate to kick us out of the party while Dallas saunters over, clearly too drunk to care who's in his billet house.

"Owen, man, they can stay. As long as they promise to have some fun... Especially that one." He pauses to point a lazy finger in my direction. "It's a party, don't be such a prude tonight."

Tristan merely rolls his eyes in disgust and Dallas gets pulled away by some puck bunny before I can protest.

As quickly as it had come, my confidence falters with the slurring of five words.

_Don't be such a prude. _

Is that what people thought of me? Is that what Cam thought of me? I know I don't partake in the usual high school activities and I do spend a lot of my time practicing an instrument, but that didn't mean I was a prude? Did it?

Before I can sort out my thoughts, a red cup catches my eye.

What would one drink do? Except prove to people that I'm not a prude, I don't see the harm in one drink.

A frizzy-haired boy catches me staring at the plastic cup and offers it up.

"I'm Harry." He introduces himself while holding out the red temptation.

"Well, Harry, are you going to finish that? I'm Maya, by the way."

"It's all yours, Maya." He places the cup in my hands and then walks off, probably to find another cup.

The liquid oozes down my throat, burning my insides. If I had to guess, I'd say this wasn't beer. It seemed too strong. Vodka, maybe? I wasn't exactly an expert alcoholic.

"Hey, I thought you didn't drink." Tristan's tone carries to my ears, a bit too judgey for my taste.

"It's a party, Tris. What is one drink gonna do? I'm fine, promise!"

Timidly he responds with an 'okay' and then announces that he's going to scope for cute boys but emphasizes that he will be watching me.

Waving off his worries, I turn around and walk towards the crowd of dancing students letting the rest of the liquid coat the back of my throat.

* * *

Three, or four, red cups later, and I'm dancing against Henry, or Harry? Whatever his name is.

The room is spinning and I can feel myself dancing more provocatively than I ever have. I feel the older boy grind himself into my body and I surprise myself by letting him, even grinding back.

A nagging feeling settles in my stomach. A feeling that screams _this is so wrong! What are you doing, Maya?_ But I easily push that feeling away as another feeling, a more powerful one, screams what a rush this all is.

My head is spinning and I'm tripping over my own feet but I feel invisible. And wanted. A boy never danced like this with me before.

We dance and dance until it feels like we are the only two left dancing, even though I can see blurry figures around us also moving to the beat of the music.

The older boy shoves a red cup in my face and I willingly take it clumsily into my own hands raising it to my lips.

Tipping the drink back, I feel myself fall to the floor. A string of giggles floats around the room and it takes me a minute to realize that I'm the one laughing.

A hand reaches down to pull me up but this hand feels different then the one previously all over my body.

This hand is soft and gentle and kind and maybe it's the alcohol, but it's sending electric shock waves everywhere it touches. My skin feels like it's on fire.

I hear talking around me, arguing maybe? But the voices all seem so far away, distant even. A sudden wave of sleepiness overcomes me and the pounding music that once empowered me now seems like a nuisance.

Shortly enough, I feel myself being gently tugged through the crowds of people until a cold gust of wind makes me realize that we are outside.

A heavy jacket is wrapped around my shoulders and I hug it close, taking in the soothing smell of it.

Finally looking at the boy next to me, I am met with the reassuring, brown eyes of the boy of my dreams.

Questions surface inside of me, confusion bubbles, and frustration peaks but I can't find the words to voice these.

He must notice my inhibited confusion, because his gentle voice soon makes it way to my ears.

"It's okay, Maya. I'm just gonna take you home."

Home. The word suddenly breaks my muted state as feelings of apprehension and worry start to cloud my brain.

"No! Please! I can't go home! My parents will k-kill me. And, and Katie! Oh my gosh, nooo please!" I slur out the words as best I can just praying that the boy understands my dilemma.

"Alright, My. Come on..." I again become aware of the warmth that's never left my hand and feel it drag me through my streets somehow comforting me.

I don't ask many questions. My head feels like it's going to explode and those worries previously resounding through my mind are lost on me,

as all I can think about is the sleepiness pulling me down.

At some point, I feel myself starting to black out, my footsteps growing slower. I think I remember two arms lifting me from the ground before dreams invade my mind.

Some time later, I feel myself being tucked into an unfamiliar bed and a hand lightly graze my forehead, a voice whispering soothing words, before I drift off to an unconscious state yet again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi there :) I honestly should have had this update out a week ago because I had the majority of it written last Sunday, but I got super busy and didn't have time to actually transfer it from my iPad to my laptop to upload. So, I apologize!**

**I'm not sure how I feel about this update. I wrote it on three separate days so I hope it flows well and you all enjoy it.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

_I'm skating my way to the winning goal, eyes focused on the goalie, puck in tow as the crowds of people cheer my name: "Saunders! Saunders! Saunders!" _

_The announcer comes on the loudspeaker to praise number 67's valiant retrieval of the puck and I hear the crowd start the infamous countdown. _

_"10! 9! 8!" _

_Sweat drips down my face, the cold radiating from the ice aches through my body, but I see it, I see the goal. I bring back my stick sliding at the last minute to avoid a collision with the opponent in blue. _

_"7! 6! 5!" _

_Visions of trophies and celebration etch themselves in my mind. I think of what a hero, what a legendary athlete I'll go down as, when I get this last goal and win the championship for my team. _

_"4! 3! 2!" _

_The excitement would be unbearable under normal circumstances but there's too much adrenaline coursing through my veins for me to care about the tremendous pressure. _

_I bite down on my mouth guard, grip my hockey stick that much tighter, and take a deep breath. _

_I shoot and watch as the puck moves slow motion down the ice, dodging players and making a beeline straight for the goal. _

_The buzzer is about to sound and... _

I feel my face being attacked by a plush pillow.

_What the hell? _

Ouch. Why did I fall asleep on the floor? Practice will be fun tomorrow with the soreness I'm feeling...

Taking in my surroundings, I notice that I'm curled up under a flimsy blanket, with a small pillow barely supporting my head, on the floor next to my bed.

I look up wiping the sleepiness from my eyes and see a blonde angel staring back at me.

Of course, my angel has smeared mascara, a confused expression, and droopy eyes that say "everything hurts".

Now I remember. A drunk Maya, a provocative dancing Maya, me lamely attempting to be her knight and shining armor, arguing with that frizzy haired loser that had no business touching her, offering to take her home, hearing her protests, and somehow coming to the conclusion that sneaking a drunk, sleeping girl into my billet house was a good idea.

Of course I had given her the bed. And unlike that older jerk would have done, I didn't crawl into it next to her. I respected Maya too much to do that.

Maya let's out a barely audible sound before slamming both hands over her eyes and falling back onto my pillows with a thud.

"What happened last night?" She makes no effort to remove her hands and I take this as a sign that she's nursing a pretty bad hangover.

Moving to the windows set in front of my bed, I quickly shut the blinds somehow remembering the time my dad complained about the sunlight shining through the kitchen window after a night out with my mom.

"Better?" She peeks an eye through her small fingers before sighing a bit in relief.

"Much. So, what exactly... Did I... I mean- how? What happened?"

"Well, I'd say you had a little too much to drink," I explain walking into the bathroom. I continue talking as I search my small medicine cabinet for an aspirin. "I didn't want to leave you at the party. I figured something was wrong since you don't seem like one to drink. Plus, no offense, but the guy you were dancing with seemed like a real jerk..."

Sauntering back out to my newly darkened room, I hand two small pills to Maya along with a half-empty water bottle I had been keeping on my bedside table.

"Thanks." She barely mutters her gratefulness louder than a whisper and I shortly catch the change in her attitude. She seems angry with me. But what about?

Slowly, I continue filling her in, hoping that her new demeanor doesn't snap at me.

"Anyway, I brought you back here because I didn't want you to get in trouble with your parents, or Katie. I texted Katie, though, and told her that you were staying at Tori's for a sleepover. She seemed to buy it and said she would tell your parents."

"Oh, I- thank you, Cam. You pretty much just saved my life." Her voice holds a certain amount of awe, like she's genuinely surprised I would go to such lengths for her.

_Of course you would, Saunders. Cause you're in love with her. _

I can't help but notice that the edginess residing in her voice has yet to leave, even in her gratitude towards me. Taking the risk, I pose the question I've been curious about since I saw her holding that red cup last night.

"Maya, why were you drinking? I mean, I'm not judging you... It just doesn't seem like you. I feel like you're, well, better than that. Better than a girl that gets drunk at Mike Dallas' party and then grinds with loser juniors." I let a soft smile play on my lips, afraid that I may have let my jealously shine through.

"I guess cause, I don't know!" Her hands once again find their way to her head and she let's out a rather cute embarrassed sigh.

I take a seat on my bed next to her hoping that I seem more comforting than overprotective.

_You aren't even dating, Saunders. Back off! _

"I thought people saw me as a prude, or as the loser cello player that doesn't know how to have any fun. I just wanted to... fit in, as lame as that sounds. You know? For once I just wanted to feel like the girl somebody wanted."

I'm appalled by what I'm hearing. Is she serious right now? The girl sitting before me is perfect, in every way possible. And what does she mean nobody wants her? I want her! Hell, I want her so bad it's practically killing me.

"Maya, you're an amazing girl. And no one thinks of you as a loser, no matter what the stupid hockey guys might say. You're perfect, I swear."

She scoffs and I feel my heart breaking within my chest. I see tears brim the edges of her eyes and worry that some my own may soon appear.

"Yeah right, Cam. Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? Do you feel bad for me now? Because I've been trying to talk to you for the past week and you've avoided me at all costs."

A few tears slide down her face and I reach up to wipe them away slowly dragging my thumb across her cheek.

"Maya..." My voice cracks and I have to mentally coach myself to keep it together. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. I just-I was shy and, I've never really... Well when I saw you... Look, I don't know what I'm doing here. I told you I've never had a girlfriend before. This whole... _thing_, it's all new to me. But I never wanted to make you feel like I didn't want to talk to you. I did! I just didn't know how... You intimidate me, Maya Matlin."

I finally decide to shut my mouth, stop talking, take a breath, relax. The look of shock reflected in her eyes lets me know that I've been rambling.

_Nice going._

Before I even know what I'm doing, my hands grab ahold of her face, bringing her nearer me. I look in her blue eyes just long enough to get lost in them. And then I kiss her.

Our lips attach, and even though I have no clue what I'm doing, I can sense her confusion. But then I can also sense her participation. We move in sync with each other, taking our time, as I gently caress a stray curl hanging over her ear.

Soon, and too soon for my liking, we pull away and just see each other. Perhaps see each other really for the first time. And I know in this moment that this girl is meant to be in my life. That I need her in my life.

"That was... Wow." The unplanned words escape her lips before she can stop them and I realize that I couldn't have phrased it better myself.

That _was_ wow.

But I know what I have to do. In order for this to work out, in order for her to stay in my life, I need to do this right.

"I think we should just be friends, Maya." I blurt the words out before I can even think of how to phrase them. They float around in the air, an awkward silence following.

"I don't understand..." Her mousey words come out unsure, hesitant.

"Wait, that's not what I meant..."

_Come on Saunders, pull it together. _

"I mean, I like you. A lot. And hopefully, now you know how much I like you. That kiss... I have been waiting to do that for so long. But, I think we need to slow this down. Be friends. See if we like hanging out with each other, get to know each other, do things that friends do. And if things go well, I'd really like to see where we could go, together. I just don't want to rush things. I care about you too much to lose you... It actually scares me how much I care about you already."

The words are out. Now I can only hope that she takes me seriously and feels the same way.

I inhale sharply, anticipating her answer, and wonder when my room got so hot.

"I think... I think that you're going to be one of the best friends I've ever had, Campbell Saunders." She smirks in my direction, reaching out to touch my hand before recoiling, probably realizing hand holding isn't a very 'friendly' thing to do.

_Friends._

I test the word out in my head. This time it doesn't seem daunting or lacking or empty.

This time it feels like a promise for more.

And now it's time to test out this new friendship.

"So, since I rescued you last night and all... I think you can repay me by hanging out with me today." I send a warm smile in her direction showing my excitement.

"Campbell! My head..." She feigns nausea and cradles her head between both hands.

"Nope. Not an excuse, M. Guess you'll just have to suffer through the day with a pair of sunglasses. But to avoid this situation in the future, can you just promise me that you're done drinking? I don't want to see anything happen to you and if I hadn't been there, who knows what that older guy would have made you do-"

She holds a finger up to my lips willing me to stop talking.

"I promise, Cam, no more drinking. It was a stupid decision anyway. But it's really sweet that you care about me. Thank you for that." The gleaming in her eyes is enough to make me want to jump across the bed and kiss her until I can no longer feel my lips.

_You have to restrain yourself, Saunders. It was your stupid idea to be just friends anyway. _

Maya pulls me from my fantasies by dragging me off the bed and tugging on my sleeve.

"Well, Superstar, if we're hanging out, let's go do something!"

Her sudden optimism causes me to laugh as I follow her out of my room, through the living room, and out the front door where we are greeted with shining skies and a warm breeze.

"So, where to M?"

"I can only imagine what I look like right now. Do you care if we stop at my place real quick? I just want to change and wash the gross makeup off my face. I'm sure I can't be too attractive right now."

_You'd think she was beautiful no matter what. _

"You always look pretty, but sure. Lead the way."

We fill the morning air with hockey stories and embarrassing cello memories and the sound of footsteps. I'm half-tempted to take her hand in my own just before we are stopped on the sidewalk by a familiar looking brunette.

"Maya? Can we talk?"

_Tori. _

**I'm sure everyone wants Camaya to be a couple, and trust me I want that too, but I just want to see where I can go with their friendship for a while longer. At least now they both know how they feel about each other. I think it'll be an interesting dynamic with Cam and Maya liking each other but vowing to just be friends for the time being...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! :) So, apologies are in order... I left this fic unattended for way, way too long and for that I am so sorry. School got ridiculously busy and I had a million things going on with clubs, sports, just a bunch of end of the year stuff :P**

**I'm not even sure if anyone is still interested in this story anymore? But I am now on summer break and I have tons of time for writing. So depending on the interest still in this story, I will definitely be able to update a lot faster.**

**If you ****_are_**** still with me, I just want to thank you. Your reviews, your feedback, just people taking the time to read this fic, it all means the world to me. Really. **

**I'm not too sure how I feel about this update. I just wanted to get something out to you guys. Please let me know what you think, reviews are greatly appreciated! Thanks again! **

"Maya? Can we talk?"

The sight of Tori in front of me confuses me. Part of me feels bad for her, for her noticeably tear-stricken face. The other part of me, though, still holds a grudge.

Obviously the part of me bubbling with anger beats out the sympathetic side because the response I offer her is less than friendly.

"What do you want, Tori?" I hear the venom in my voice pierce the air and notice Cam stiffen beside me.

"I just wanted to talk... alone?" She eyes Cam and then glances back towards me, her eyes practically begging.

I have trouble remembering why I'm _so_ mad but something within me still tells me to reject her.

"Tori-" I started out harshly, surely ready to say something I would sooner regret, when I feel a soft hand envelop my own.

He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze, willing me to look into his warm, brown eyes.

"Maya, you can talk to her. Just hear her out. I'll be right over there, okay?" Motioning towards the stop sign in front of my house, he slowly begins to walk away before turning to give me a small smile.

_You can do this, Matlin. You have Cam now. Sort of, anyway. There's no reason to be mad at Tori anymore. _

Turning bravely to the brunette beside me, I offer up a half-hearted smile.

"Look, Maya, I am _so_ sorry. Really, I am. I was a horrible friend. I shouldn't have kissed Zig behind your back. I shouldn't have ever told you to date him in the first place." Her apology is out. I let her sincere words settle around us before answering.

"Yeah, why did you do that? I told you I didn't want to date him in the first place! Why would you tell me to date someone you still liked?"

"I was jealous, Maya. You're gorgeous and I could see that Zig really liked you, even before he dumped me. He always used to give you these lingering looks. I could see it. And I started to hate you for it, which was stupid because you did nothing wrong."

I open my mouth to say something but Tori holds up her hands in protest.

"Even now, Maya, I'm with Zig again and he _still_ wants you. And I'm tired of trying with a guy that obviously doesn't like me. So, if you want Zig, you can have him, really. I just want my best friend back, please?"

She opens her arms, motioning for a hug, and I give in.

She really did seem sorry and this whole fight over Zigmund Novak was stupid anyway.

Untangling myself from Tori, I decide it's best to fill her in on the Cam situation.

"Tor, I don't want Zig. Trust me. I like Cam, a lot. I kind of always have..."

The brunette boy of my dreams leaning against the nearby stop sign catches in the corner of my eye and I can't help but smile to myself.

"You and Campbell Saunders?! Are you guys together now?" I have to laugh at how resilient Tori is. Just when you think her spirits are down for good, the squealing, overenthusiastic girl that I met in ninth grade band makes a sudden reappearance.

"Not together, no. Just..." I search for the right words to define what my relationship with Campbell is now, "_working on it_."

"Aw, Maya, I'm really happy for you. Really. I just wish I could get stupid Zig out of my mind. Maybe if I found another guy, we could all double sometime at Little Miss Steaks?"

I nod my head, a smile plastered on my face thinking of how cute a double date with Cam would be, before I decide that encouraging Tori would probably be best in this situation.

"Zig still likes you. I think he's confused right now but I am positive it's you that he wants. He wouldn't have kissed you at that party if he didn't. Just give it time, Tor. I promise he'll get over me soon enough and realize that it was always you. And if he doesn't, it's his loss. There are tons of guys that would want you."

I swear I see a trace of a tear pool in her eye before she shakes away her sentiment.

"You're a really good friend, Maya Matlin. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Tor." It's not until the words are out that I realize how true they really are.

Remembering the Ice Hound waiting patiently for me, I start to pull away from Tori.

"I really should get going, but we should have a movie night soon! Next weekend?"

"Of course! I'll bring the snacks, you handle the movies! Bye Maya, have fun with lover boy!" She turns to walk away but not before sending kissy faces and several very noticeable winks my way.

Laughing, I turn around to head back to Cam when something blonde invades my vision.

Ogling Cam, and seductively pulling at the collar of his Ice Hounds jacket, is a familiar puck bunny from grade 10.

In my insecurity, and monstrous jealously, I fail to notice how uncomfortable Cam looks in this situation.

I feel my knees buckle and deem it a good sign that I haven't yet run away crying.

_Come on, Matlin, pull it together. You guys aren't dating. You have no right to be jealous. Right? _

Faintly hearing Cam mumble something about "having to go", I see him gently push the puck bunny's hand off his jacket and watch him make his way over to me, a trace of a smile placed on his face.

I force myself to smile back but it shortly fades when the blonde in the mini skirt sends a glare my way.

Swallowing hard, I focus on Cam's question beside me.

"Huh? Sorry."

"Oh, I just asked how things went with Tori?"

"Oh, uh, good. We're all good. But hey, let's go to my house and then we can go do something, okay?"

I lead the way down the street all the while thinking about the blonde puck bunny. I know Cam said he liked me, but how could he when he could have a prettier, older blonde that knew a lot more about fashion and had way more experience than me?

Pushing open the front door, Cam at my heels, I contemplate how difficult it's going to be to keep being "just friends" with these new feelings of insecurity and jealously swirling around inside of me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi again :) This was a relatively fast update for me! Woah! **

**I hope you guys like this update. I tried to give you some Camaya fluff.**

**I'm hoping to continue this story for a while, at least until I get inspiration for a new story (I've had some serious writer's block lately, ugh).**

**If you don't mind, let me know what you think of this update and, as always, thanks for reading :) **

She reaches up, tissue in tow, and vigorously rubs the dark marks off her otherwise radiant face. Her slouchy blonde hair bounces behind her in vibrant curls. The delicate hand that incessantly tempts me to wrap my own around it gingerly caps the bottle of make-up remover.

Turning abruptly toward my direction, her eyes contain alarm as my own eyes seem to have gazed too long.

As a crimson blush fills my cheeks, I divert my eyes quickly smiling to myself.

"Hey, I'm just going to change real quick and then we can head somewhere?" She whispers the question as to not wake her slumbering sister in the room over and I nod my head in approval.

Eyes still glued to the beige carpet of Maya's room, silently praying she didn't notice my intense staring moments earlier, I hear her muffled footsteps grow distant and recognize the light click of the bathroom door.

My feet carry me over to the bed, sitting carefully. The comforter smooths under my touch before something catches my eye.

There, placed exactly on the chestnut nightstand, sits a silver framed picture of a young Maya, probably around the age of seven, gripping the daunting bow belonging to a cello twice her size.

I swear the picture makes me fall more for this girl, as if that were possible.

Seeing how passionate she is about music, playing, cello, it draws me to her like nothing else.

Acknowledging the light blue guitar pick leaning against the framed memory, an idea pops into my head. Glancing toward the bathroom door, I quickly pocket the pick remembering Tristan's musings about Maya's upcoming birthday all of last week.

My thoughts fall to pieces on the floor as Maya reenters the room, clad in yoga pants and a worn hockey shirt, and I am reminded once more of how beautiful she really is.

The smile she adorns on her face reaches her eyes as she timidly inquires.

"Ready to go?"

* * *

Stepping over a mossy rock, my converse gently scraping against a fallen branch, I take in the natural beauty around us.

We had earlier decided on hiking and figured the park I had accidentally stumbled across during my first week in Toronto would be perfect.

We reach a babbling brook, the streaming water gently rushing over the bobbing rocks, and I decide here would be a good place to cross.

"Maya?" My voice pierces the comfortable silence around us, but Maya only greets me with a warm smile. "Should we cross here?"

She shakes her head hesitantly. Reassuring her with initiative, I decide to go first. I start to cross, taking the slippery rocks one at a time, attempting to savor my dry shoes.

I turn to Maya and motion for her to start across.

Two steps in and I sense a frantic flailing behind me. I turn just in time to grab Maya's arm and pull her onto the small rock beside me.

Breathlessly, Maya speaks her gratitude.

"Woah, thanks."

"I got you, M. Remember that. I won't let you fall."

I surprise myself with the words that escape my throat but account the truth behind them.

This girl has me so invested and she doesn't even know it.

Never relinquishing my light grip on her arm, I lead Maya across the rest of the stream and tug her onto dry land with me.

"Alright, almost there."

"We're going somewhere specific? I thought we were just hiking wherever we felt."

"Well, M, I found this place when I first came to this park and I figured it would just be my space. You know, somewhere I could come when the hockey guys got to be too much and I missed my family. I sat here the first day I found it and I just felt... at peace. I wasn't ever going to show anyone it, but you're special. You're the best friend I've made since I came to Toronto and I want to share this with you."

Her eyes lower to the ground, red inflaming her cheeks, and I recognize the smile I've grown to love grace her face.

"Thanks, Campbell, that means a lot."

Reaching for her hand, the warmth molds into my own with a single touch, and I escort her through a tangle of trees.

A small clearing opens around us and I swear everything is much brighter this time, with Maya accompanying me.

The jutting rock seems to glisten in the sunshine and the blue reflecting off the small pond below it shines as if to blind. The sounds emitting from the tame waterfall directly under the rock sound almost musical.

Maya gasps beside me and squeezes my hand tighter.

"Campbell... Wow. It's so... _beautiful_."

Her eyes wander in amazement and I praise myself for a job well done.

I start to walk towards the rock, Maya still following behind, and sit just on the edge of the gray boulder overlooking the still, blue waters below.

Legs wobbly, she attempts to sit by me before I gingerly reach up, snaking my arms sturdily around her petite waist and gently pulling her down next to me.

I go to pull my arms away but hers quickly find mine and steadily hold them in place.

"Did I mention I'm not the best with heights?" A nervous giggle breaks through the air while her surprisingly strong arms never leave their hold on mine.

"Hey, what did I tell you, M? I won't let you fall." I whisper my words of promise into her ear and make it my mission to remember the smell of her vanilla perfume.

I sense her shaking decreasing and feel her relax into my body, her head fitting against my shoulder.

* * *

"So, what do you want to be when you grow up? I mean, what do you want to do with your life? Hockey only lasts so long, right?"

The question, one of hundreds that have been thrown out since we sat on this rock three hours ago, provokes intense thoughtfulness within me.

_What do you want to do, Saunders?_

Honestly, I hadn't ever given much thought to my future. I couldn't really even picture myself having one until Maya came along. I always just lived in the moment, anxiously waiting for the next immediate thing to happen.

Watching the sun wane lower and lower, I contemplate my answer before voicing it.

"Huh, I never really thought about it. I guess, maybe coach? My dad's a doctor and growing up I constantly saw how stressed he was. My mom was a teacher before she quit to stay home with the family and she always had a lot going on. I think I just want a career that I know I'm good at, a no-stress career, I guess hockey could be that..."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself there, Superstar."

I smirk in her direction. "I guess, I don't know, hockey _is_ pretty stressful. Actually it's really stressful, more stress than I can handle sometimes. But if I don't do something with hockey, I don't know what I would do. I'm not really good at anything else..."

Sitting Indian style, hands extended behind me leaning onto the rough rock, I feel Maya turn her head from its spot on my lap so that she's now looking up at me.

I peer down at the determined blue eyes staring back at me, my eyebrows raised.

"I'm sure you're good at plenty of things, Cam. You just haven't experienced them yet because your life has just been hockey, hockey, hockey. But you're going to be great at whatever you decide to do, I promise."

I can feel my face growing warmer.

In three sentences this girl has managed to understand me more than my own family does sometimes.

Wanting to divert the attention away from myself, I counter her initial question.

"What do you want to do with your life? After you finish with whatever fancy orchestra you get into of course."

A small smile plays on her lips as she turns her head to towards the ravishing scenery once again.

"I want to be a music teacher. That probably sounds lame, but I think I'd be really good at it. I just want to inspire kids to express themselves. I want them to know that music can be just as important as sports or grades. Hopefully I can do that at some point."

"You'll be the best music teacher the world, or at least whatever city you're living in, as ever seen, M."

"Thanks." Her eyelids begin to drop and her breathing becomes steady. The beautiful girl laying on my lap falls asleep before my eyes.

A stray curl rests against her recently closed eye and I bravely push it out of the way with my thumb.

Absentmindedly, I continue to drag my thumb across her forehead, tracing an invisible pattern.

Coming to and realizing how creepy my actions are, I begin to draw my thumb away before a meek, drawling voice makes its way to my ears.

"Don't... Stop..." Maya barely utters the phrase before she falls victim to sleep once again.

Obeying her order, I bring my thumb back to her forehead, tracing small, gentle paths across her soft skin.

All the while I think of other ways I can obey her command.

Because no matter what, I will not stop. I will not stop until I can call Maya mine.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello there! At this point, I'm sure everyone knows that I suck at updating. So, once again, I apologize for taking so long. I have just had some extreme writer's block lately. I think the laziness of summer is getting to me...**

**As always, thank you guys so much for reading and reviewing and just being apart of this story. It instantly makes my day to see a new review or a new fave/follow. It all means so much to me :)**

**This is another fluff chapter, sort of. I don't know... I hope you all enjoy it and please, let me know what you think! **

Feeling a tickling sensation forming on the tip of my nose, I promptly swat away the nuisance before hazily opening my tired eyes.

The sight that greets me is that of Katie, holding one of those ridiculous party blowers, sitting on the edge of my bed expectantly.

Before I can even protest, Katie blows through the annoying noisemaker and sends pieces of confetti soaring through the air.

As annoyed as I am at the sudden wake up, I can't help but smile at Katie's excitement.

"Happy birthday, Chicken Little!" I feel myself being crowded into a overwhelming hug and struggle to free myself, laughing.

"Thanks, Katie, but can we keep this quiet? All of Degrassi does not need to know that it's my birthday."

"I suppose, but it's not everyday you turn 15, Maya!"

"You say that every year about every birthday, Katie, and it still doesn't make me want to celebrate anymore."

I appreciate everyone acknowledging my birthday but I was never one for excess attention. It just always seemed silly to me to make a big deal over someone's birthday.

Pushing the heavy covers off my body, I step around Katie and head to my vanity.

"Well, since you aren't into celebrating birthdays, does that mean I don't have to give you this gift?" Katie smirks as she reaches behind her and pulls out a plain blue bag, folded over once.

I know my smile gives away how much I want the contents of the bag as Katie starts to make her way across my room, hesitating just before handing me the bag.

"Okay, My, you know I'm saving up for Stanford so I was kind of low on cash... I hope you don't think this gift is too lame..."

I dig the leopard printed sweater out of the bottom of the bag and hold it up to torso, smiling brightly.

"I've seen you eyeing it since I bought it last year and I figured I could part with it for you, Chicken Little. Plus, it's a little more mature than your normal clothes and I think you're ready for it."

"Thank you, Katie, I love it."

I watch my older sibling leave the room before holding the sweater back up and staring at myself in the mirror.

_Mature_.

I like the sound of that. Maybe it is time for me to act a little bit more grown up.

No more Zig and Tori drama. No more uncertainty. No more putting other people first. This was my year to get what I've always wanted.

_Cam_.

* * *

Pushing open the heavy doors of Degrassi, I instantly spot a multicolored piece of paper dangling from the bottom of my locker.

Sighing, I slowly make my way over, fully prepared to give Tristan a piece of my mind about his advising everyone in the school of my birthday.

I pluck the what seems to be makeshift card off the brilliant blue metal and notice the undeniable bubbly attributes of Tris's handwriting.

_Happy birthday, My! We promised to keep your b-day low-key and we're going to do exactly that... But there's no chance in hell you're getting out of the fabulous movie night we have planned after school. One word: HAIRSPRAY. See you en Francais! Amour 3_

Once again, I found myself smiling through my aggravation. When I stopped to think about it, I really did have amazing people in my life.

Pulled from my grateful thoughts by a hand on my shoulder, I turn around to reveal the dark haired boy I've been avoiding for the past couple of weeks.

"Hey, Zig." I notice my words come out mousey, unsure. Even though Tori and I made up and she claims to be over Zig, I'd rather just keep my distance and focus on whatever I have with Cam.

"Hey, M. I just, uh, well, here you go. Happy birthday." His hand extends before me, in it a light pink music book with a gold bow wrapped around the width.

"Aw, you really didn't have to get me anything... I mean after what happened between us, I just didn't think- thank you. This was really nice of you." After struggling to find the right words, I slip the gift on top of my school books and awkwardly look anywhere but into the dark eyes before me.

"It's really no problem. Look, I still want to be friends. I know you don't want to be with me like I want to be with you, but I still want you in my life. We were really good friends before everything happened and I want to get back to that. What do you say? Friends?"

I decide against arguing with him about his desire for me and instead offer up an amiable response.

"Sure, I'd really like that."

I figure moving past old drama is a very mature thing to do. Plus, Zig and I _were_ friends before everything happened. It might not be like it used to but it's something and I'm willing to try.

Breaking the uncomfortable silence that had settled around us, I bid goodbye to Zig and head to first period.

Not even five seconds after I'm in the door, I hear Tori's enthusiastic voice over the muffled whispers in the classroom.

"Maya! I totes love that sweater! Is it new? It looks adorbs on you!"

"Thanks, Tor. Uh, it was Katie's. Kind of a birthday present."

Before she can dive into a fashion lesson about how I should wash and wear my new apparel, Tristan interrupts.

"It's the birthday girl..."

His singsong voice elicits a giggle from me but I still find the strength to protest his excitement.

"Tris... Stop..."

"Ugh, Maya Matlin you are no fun. But fine! Just meet us by the stairs after school, kay?"

I agree and head off to find my seat towards the back of the room, sitting just in time to see my favorite Ice Hound enter the classroom.

To my surprise, he chooses the seat next to mind and shoots me a genuine smile as he organizes his books on the desk.

He inches himself closer to my ear and mumbles in a low voice, "Happy birthday".

He clears his voice before speaking once again.

"Uh, would you maybe wanna hang out after school? I mean, if you don't already have plans. I probably should have asked sooner..."

"I actually have a movie thing planned with Tori and Tristan right after school, but I'm free around 8. Would that work?"

I notice his face perk up at my change in plans and he nods excitedly before Madame Obre starts writing on the board.

Just as I grab my pencil to begin taking notes, I feel Cam inch closer to me once again.

"By the way, you look really nice today."

I'm pretty sure the smile that's adorning my face won't budge for the rest of class.

* * *

_"So let go, go, go of the past now_

_Say hello to the light in your eyes_

_Yes, I know that the world's spinning fast now _

_But you gotta run the race to win the prize" _

Our three voices echo through Tori's house and our choreographed dance moves drag across her cream colored carpet.

Hairspray was a classic in our group of friends. I'm pretty sure we have seen the movie so many times we could each sing the whole soundtrack in our sleep.

A doorbell is barely heard over our obnoxious singing, if one could even call it that, and Tori pauses the movie before running to get the pizza.

Tristan and I fall back on the Santamarias' plush couch, clearly exhausted from our vigorous dance moves and find it a tough feat to get up when Tori comes back with the pizza.

The smell of pepperoni playing on my nostrils finally persuades me to get up and grab one of the cheesiest slices.

"So, M, how are things with you and _lover_ _boy_?"

Tristan's question evokes mental images of the puppy-eyed sophomore and I realize my cheeks have turned scarlet.

"They're... Good. Really good actually. We're taking things slow, learning more about each other, but I'm happy, really."

The unison "AWWW" that combines from my friends' mouths causes me to blush even more than I already was.

"So, when are you guys going to hang out next?" Tori winks as she asks the seemingly innocent question.

"Actually, I'm supposed to see him later tonight..." I answer with caution, sure that Tori was bound to propose a sleepover at some point.

"Wait, so you aren't sleeping over?" Guilt begins to crawl up my throat. Maybe I should have said no to Cam.

"Oh come on, Tor, there will be plenty of time for sleepovers. I think we can sacrifice this one in the name of young love." I playfully shove Tristan's shoulder at his use of the word "love" regarding Cam and I but also nod hoping to show him my gratefulness at his coming to my defense.

The brunette furrows her eyebrows in an attempt to ponder but quickly dismisses any doubt with the slight wave of her hand.

"Alright, I guess. But you and Cam better become a 'thing' pretty soon. It's so obvious you both have feelings for each other and the lovesick looks you give each other in French are starting to get nauseating." She brings her finger to her mouth as if to demonstrate her gagging but her smile alleviates any seriousness.

Next thing I know, the TV is once again alive with the vibrant sounds of our favorite musical and pizza is pushed aside.

As we prance around the spacious living room, I am once again reminded of how lucky I am to have these two in my life.

* * *

"Maya! There's a certain hockey player here to see you!"

Katie's voice wakes me from my spontaneous nap on the couch and after comprehending who she must have meant by 'hockey player', I attempt to wipe the grogginess from my eyes.

I scold myself for not looking more presentable as I make my way to the front door and send Katie a look begging for her to go away.

"Alright, geez, Maya, I can take a hint. You kiddies have fun... But I'll be watching you, Campbell."

Her weird sense of humor rolls right off of me but I see Cam gulp a bit before nodding and staring at the ground nervously.

"_Goodbye Katie_."

After closing the door behind me, I motion for us to sit on the porch swing, tucking my legs underneath me as I sit down.

"Don't listen to Katie, she's just way over protective."

Campbell nods his head and looks down yet again, and I fear that Katie had really gotten to him before I realize he's digging for something in his pocket.

A silver box catches my eye and the sweet voice I love so much fills my ears.

"Happy birthday, Maya." His soft voice comes out unsure, scared even.

"Campbell, you really didn't have to get me anything... But thank you. Can I open it?"

I take his nod as permission and grab the small box out of his hands, our fingers touching for the briefest of moments.

I gently remove the top to reveal a sparking charm bracelet with a familiar blue tucked underneath it.

Pulling the bracelet out of the box and allowing the chain to glisten in the dimming sunlight, I examine the blue chunk hanging from a notch on the bracelet.

"Uh, when we came to your house the other day for you to change, I noticed your guitar pick leaning against that picture of you in your room... I had an idea for a present but now it seems really stupid. I should have asked for your permission first, I had no right to take that without asking you first..."

Campbell rambles on while I turn over the blue pick in my hands to see my name boldly engraved within the plastic in silver embroidery.

"I'm really sorry... I could maybe take it back and have the lady fix it, somehow. I didn't-"

"Campbell, stop."

I look up and see his brown eyes fill with frantic worry. I feel my own eyes glisten over with tears before I respond.

"I love it. This is the best birthday present I've ever gotten. Thank you."

His breath hitches, a normal hue returning to his face before he breaks into a relieved smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. This is perfect and the fact that you went to so much trouble having this made... I- thank you." In this moment, I can't help but feel as those words aren't enough.

Leaning in to peck him on the cheek, I also embrace the boy in a hug, taking in his cologned scent.

I feel him hug me back before I pull away and settle my head on his shoulder. His muscled arm wraps around my frame and pulls me close.

Hours seem to pass us by, the sun dropping slowly under the horizon.

As I feel myself drifting off into a dreamlike state, Cam's voice breaks the silence.

"I had another idea... Your charm bracelet seems so plain right now and since it's music-themed, maybe I could get you a new charm for every show your band plays. I mean, uh, if you're okay with that..."

"I would love that." I look up to meet his eyes and hope that mine are showing the true happiness I'm feeling.

"Oh, I almost forgot-" I feel a sudden loss of warmth as Campbell pulls away and leans down to pick up a small, pale box off of the porch deck.

Removing the cover, Cam pulls out a perfectly frosted, chocolate cupcake with a single candle protruding from the center.

Digging a black lighter with the name "_R. Clarkson_" engraved on the side out of his Ice Hound jacket, Cam lights a single flame.

"Make a wish, M."

Staring at the rough, yet soft hands encasing my birthday treat and then up at the warm brown eyes staring back at me, I wonder if the boy in front of me even knows that he's already made my wish come true.

**Yay for cheesy endings!**

**In my fictitious world, Campbell Saunders is ****_going_**** to give Maya Matlin more than one charm. It still kills me daily that he only ever got to give her one on the show. **


	10. Chapter 10

**So, I come bearing excuses...**

**Actually, there really is no excuse for how long I've left this story unattended ****_but _****here's what I got: **

**Summer ended up getting really busy for me. I got my first job and I was working all the time. I was also volunteering a ton for school. Tennis started and practice is everyday. Of course, because it's me, I let my summer homework pile up until literally the last week of summer. Aaaaand on my occasional days off, I was out with friends or family. **

**But even all of that is no excuse for leaving this story so I just wanted to apologize and also thank all of you that have reviewed and favorited and followed. It means the world to me and I am just so sorry I have made you wait, what's it been now? Like 2+ months? **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter. I feel like lately my writing and inspiration are off so if this isn't up to par with my other chapters, I apologize. I'm having a hard time getting back into this (which is my fault because I left it for so long...). **

**Enjoy and please review to let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

Three weeks since Maya and I have become inseparable. Three weeks since I realized how hard I've truly fallen for this girl.

Even now, sitting in a routine position, our legs draped over the front steps of Degrassi, stuffing our faces with the normalities of the lunch room, I can feel my palms growing sweaty.

It amazes me that this girl, someone I consider my best friend, still provokes these butterflies within the pit of my stomach.

Maya smiles an adorably toothy grin and I notice a minute amount of chocolate hiding within the corner of her smile.

Without even a second thought, I gently reach up and thumb away the remnants of the dessert, emitting my lopsided smirk.

A month ago our faces would have flushed crimson, our eyes avoiding all contact and staring in every other direction. I would have coughed awkwardly and stuttered my apologies and Maya would have attempted to brush it off as if it was nothing.

Now, though, we simply continue eating and the only hint of our recent contact resides in Maya's playful smile.

I pride myself on meeting someone that I can fully be myself with. It overjoys me that encounters between us are now simple and meaningful and _natural_. And it hits me, finally, that it's time to take the next step.

Screw taking things slow. We _have_ taken things slow.

Maya makes me happy. Hell, Maya's the only person in Toronto that makes me happy. I know that she will always be there for me when I need her.

She was there two weeks ago when Dallas put me through a particularly difficult practice. She opened her door, barely hesitated inviting me into her home, and said nothing of my battered appearance and beat red face. She didn't hound me with concerns. She simply popped in the season of _LOST_ I lent to her, grabbed two cream sodas from the kitchen, and sat down next to me on the couch, her hand never leaving mine throughout the four episodes we ended up watching.

She was there for me last week when I failed my chemistry test. She didn't berate me, there was no yelling, she didn't even look the least bit disappointed in me. Instead, Maya pulled me into the band room with her, sat me down, and drowned out my worries with a new piece she had been working on.

She was even there for me two days ago when I showed up to her house, tear-stricken and distraught. My mom relayed the information that my family wouldn't be able to visit for another three months as my father's job wouldn't allow for the time off just yet. Maya dragged me to her room, never uttering a word, and just sat with me on her window seat, occasionally ruffling my hair with her petite hands.

She always knows what I need and I realize now how much I trust her.

Sitting here, watching her disgustedly poke around her plate of Brussels sprouts that she claimed couldn't possibly taste as gross as they look, I finally realize it is time to make this girl mine.

She looks up from her halfhearted conquest of capturing a vegetable onto her fork, her brilliant blue eyes shining in the afternoon light, and I decide I'm finally going to do this.

Being just friends isn't enough for me anymore. I want to be able to encase her in a hug whenever I want. I want spontaneous kisses. I want to hold her as she drifts off to sleep and I want her to know that I am completely in love with her.

I want Maya Matlin.

* * *

The cushioned chair swivels beneath me and I tapper my foot along the side of the rickety desk as the familiar ringing tone fills my ears.

Time ticks by in slow motion until I finally hear the comforting voice of my mother.

"Campbell! Oh my goodness, each time we talk you seem to have grown another year. How have your classes been going? Are you pulling your grades up? What about hockey? I hope you're finding a balance between academics and sports. I know you'll manage an athletic scholarship but I don't want you falling behind academically. Oh, but I hope you're having fun there, Campbell. What have you been doing for fun? Tell me everything!"

I have to laugh at my mom's consistency. No matter how many times a week, a day even, I talk to her she never fails to act like we haven't communicated in years.

I am struck with the notion that my mother is getting older, as well. I notice certain distinctions that did not consume her face when I left home.

A few wrinkles as well as a single strand of gray hair falling over her eyes adorn her facial features and for a second, I am immersed in sadness before I remember why we are video chatting in the first place: Maya.

"Everything's great, Mom. I promise. School's getting there, hockey has been going well, and I've made new friends. Everything's good for a change."

I see the worry I didn't know existed relieve itself and my mother's chocolate brown eyes soften at my positive report.

"But, uh, mom, I kind of need your help with something. There's this girl-"

"Maya? That pretty blonde you've told me so much about?"

I fail to stop a blush that creeps onto my checks and nod at my mother the tiniest bit.

"Well, I told you we both like each other and I told you that we were taking things slow, but I think I'm ready for a relationship. Things are so easy with Maya, mom. She's amazing and caring and funny and pretty and-"

"It's obvious you really like this girl, Cam. As long as she doesn't interfere with your schoolwork being accomplished or your focus on hockey, I'd say go for it."

"I just don't want to mess up asking her... What if I fail and she rejects me?"

I voice my own worry before I even realize that it is a legitimate concern of mine.

What if Maya doesn't say yes? What if she's perfectly content being friends? We _have_ fallen into a rhythm as friends and I certainly consider her my best friend. What if she says no and we can never go back to being this comfortable again?

My mom clearly sees the distinct nervousness drawn all over my face.

"You're a Saunders, honey. Any girl would be crazy to reject you... And if this Maya girl is as special and lovely as you claim she is, she'll certainly want to be more than friends. Just do something special for her. Don't make a big show, just something from the heart. Something that'll mean something to her. And remember, keep your head up-"

"and stick on the ice... I love you, mom."

"I love you, too, sweetheart. I can't wait to meet this special girl when we finally get to visit."

"I can't wait for you to meet her either. You're going to love her, I promise."

My mother opens her mouth as if to respond but I hear the familiar sound of a a door opening and subsequent footsteps trailing through the house. Soon enough there's the inevitable shouting of the voices I miss so much and although the sounds emitting from my speakers muffle, I pick out the phrases "my turn", "give me the remote", and of course the infamous "Mom! Tell Justin-".

My mother glares to her left and then apologetically glances back towards the screen. I take this as a goodbye and wave before logging off.

I know now that I'm finally ready to do this.

* * *

I spot Maya, her nose buried in her music appreciation textbook, waiting for me at our usual spot in the garden.

I take a moment to absorb her beauty: the way her eyes light up when she reads a particularly interesting passage in her book, the way her light blonde hair shines in the sunlight, the way her foot taps presumably along to the music coursing through her earbuds.

Just before I can push open the double doors, my vision is blocked by an abrasive-looking brunette.

"You must be Campbell. I'm Zoe Rivas, but you probably know that."

"Uh-" My brain, still caught off guard and desperately seeking words that will help deliver me to Maya, struggles to grasp coherent thoughts. "How would I know you?"

"Well, I'm assuming you've seen _West Drive_... I mean, who hasn't, right?"

"Yeah... It's, um, not really my kind of show..."

The girl before me looks slightly offended before brushing it off and continuing on.

"I guess that makes sense. You probably hardly have any time for television, being a hockey big shot and all..."

_Oh_.

"Yeah, well, it was nice meeting you, Zoe Rivas, but uh, I have to get going, sorry." My eyes dart around the brunette, hurriedly trying to make sure Maya is still waiting for me.

Zoe must catch my glance because she turns to look at Maya, too.

"Oh, so you're into dorky band girls? Well, if you change your mind, here's my number." Before I can protest, she slides a small slip of paper into my hand before leaning into my ear. "Hockey guys like you deserve the best, and she's not it."

A feeling I haven't felt since I met Maya boils in my stomach; I feel uncomfortable. And panicky. And gross.

But the sight of Maya glancing up towards me and motioning me out to her calms me down and once I realize Zoe had thankfully walked away, I manage to muster up a fraction of the confidence I possessed just moments earlier.

I can only hope that encounter will be the last time I have to see Zoe Rivas and I symbolize this by silently crumpling up the thin sheet of paper in my fist and tossing it into a nearby trashcan before making my way out to Maya.

"Hey, Superstar." A genuine smile graces Maya's face while I think about how wrong Zoe was about Maya. Not only is she the best for me, she's the best there is and it still awes me that she chooses to hang out with me everyday.

"Hey there, M. What are you reading about?" I motion towards her book.

"The influence Mozart had on modern music. You'd be surprised..."

"I'll just take your word for it, I guess." She nudges me playfully in the side before closing her book to focus her whole attention on me.

"So, uh, I got you something." I dig the small beige box out of my book bag and set it on the bench between us. "It's another charm, two actually."

The smile residing on her face never diminishes but I can also sense the confusion that accompanies her joy.

"I didn't play another show, though, silly..."

"Yeah, but these charms, they're an exception."

Maya removes the lid and fishes around in the box before finding what she's looking for.

She holds out the heart charm and the 'C' charm, overturning them with her fingers.

"I-"

"I like you, Maya, a lot. I know I was the one that said we should take this slow but that was stupid of me. You've become my best friend at Degrassi and I'm grateful everyday that I met you. I like you more than I know how to handle and I'm ready if you are. Maya Matlin, will you be my girlfriend?"

For a split second I fear that I've scared her off. Maybe this was too flashy, too weird, too out of the blue. But as soon as the hesitation flickered in her beautiful eyes, it was replaced with a look of pure happiness.

"Of course, Cam. I was starting to think you didn't want to be with me anymore, that you just wanted to be friends. I'm so happy you feel the same way still because I like you more than I know how to handle, too. Does this mean we are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now?"

I can't help but find amusement in her excitement. Seeing Maya so happy, it makes me happy. And I think that's what love is: finding joy in another person's happiness.

"I think it does, or at least it will when you put those charms on." I swipe the two silver pieces out of her hand and she proudly extends her arm, smirking.

"The heart, I hope, is pretty self-explanatory. It's how I feel about you." I clip the shape onto a lonesome ring and then fiddle with the letter charm.

"The 'C' stands for Campbell-"

"Obviously." The smirk from a few seconds before reappears and her infectious giggle surrounds us.

"Alright, smarty pants, if you don't want to hear my thought process..."

"Cam!" The whine in her voice makes me chuckle and I fight to compose myself before continuing.

"I figure this way, a part of me, or at least something that reminds you of me, will always be close to you. If I'm ever not here or not there to see you perform a show, just look at this charm and think about how much you mean to me, okay?"

She nods before she untangles her wrist from my grip and intertwines our fingers tightly instead.

The next thing I know, her lips are resting on mine and we move slowly, gentle and in sync with one another.

Her face is warm and her breath with traces of peppermint on it evades my senses.

The chaste kiss ends more quickly than I would have liked but staring into those deep, blue eyes and resting my forehead against her own, I can only hope that the rest of the year is as good as this moment right now.

* * *

**Ah, this story just gets cheesier and cheesier. :) **


End file.
